


Behind the Mask

by minaahye



Series: Behind the mask [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Underage Drinking, inspired by a twice song, update tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaahye/pseuds/minaahye
Summary: please read "the creation of the isle" before this.also, i'm editing this again and again so the story and plot points might change in this next versionBen and Mal have been having these dreams of one another without knowing its one another. Breaking a couple of rules, Ben figures out the mysterious girl plaguing his nights and making them sleepless. He tries to go and break her mask, but it doesn't work beacuse the Isle taught her one thing. Hell is in Heaven, Heaven is in hell and on her misson to save the Isle she uncovers all sorts of corruption.based on the song behind the mask by twice
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Jay/Li Lonnie, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, and some more ones but theyre all a secret because why not
Series: Behind the mask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a quote from songs i feel best represent the chapter and its tone. So yeah! Also, i'm not the best at differentiaiting characters ir describing people or places so it may seem dialogue and thought focused occasionally. i hope you enjoy this though.
> 
> also, ive started to edit the story so that's why it's only this chapter. i do like this new turn mainly because i think that the council would've had to agree to Ben's proclammation to some degree.

> _"You don’t know me_  
>  _L O V E or hatred_  
>  _Instead of goodbye I wear an innocent smile_  
>  _Today I wanna be in your arms again"_
> 
> _\- cry for me, twice._

\---

Quin stood from her balcony, surveying Wonderland. It was the same, nothing new. Ally and her twin brother Allister were up to no good along side Isabel’s siblings. This no good wasn’t awful like the Isle, but it was still stressful. Especially because some of the ones participating were Quin’s sibling-in-law’s. “Quin, Quin, Quin,” Alice said from the doorway watching the young Queen. “They’ll be okay. When have they ever been unsafe?”

“Old habits die hard,” Quin answered. As the kids jumped around on the pink grass. Alice sighed and shook her head softly.

“They’re okay, stop worrying. Besides if something did happen, Ally would get me instantly. What you need to worry about are the stack’s of paper cluttering your desk,” Alice reminded. Quin frowned slightly but reluctantly stepped away from the door.

“If only the kids on the Isle could have as much fun as this,” she pouted before shaking her head. It wouldn’t do to let Alice know her political views on the Isle. As the Queen of Wonderland, her only priority should be Wonderland. Well, that’s what Mirana told her who didn’t give a fuck about Wonderland during her reign and let the population struggle and dwindle.

“I’m sure they’ll get a taste of the sun one day,” Alice reassured. “I mean, if its worth anything, you have my vote to get the kids off the Isle. I’m sure the Cheshire Cat would agree too especially because you are his daughter-in-law.”

“Wonderlandian’s don’t get respected in the court though. I mean, from what I’ve read and what you’ve told me, we will always be seen as lower than them all politically,” Quin responded as she began to tie her long black hair up into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of glasses. “What we need is for someone high up to give a fuck about us. That’s it. I hope Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene and former Queen Elsa give one about us but I honestly don’t know.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here to speak to you on,” Alice smiled. She looked through her bag and handed a set of gossip magazines to the Queen. She had only been ruling for close to four years, long enough to try to make a change to the Isle, short enough that the court she would be dealing with would still be conservative and disregard her answers.

Warily, Quin took a hold of the magazines. She did like Alice and Alice liked her and was able to see her as not the Queen of Heart’s daughter. The fantasy writer had been helpful in wisdom and advice for Quin and took Quin in as one of her own. 

Alice watched as Quin’s face became that of disgust, happiness, pride, anger and sorrow as she flicked through the magazines. She looked up to Alice with a slight smile and nodded her head before grabbing one of her neat files and adding a few notes.

“Thank you Alice,” Quin smiled looking at the blonde softly. The blue eyes staring into each other. “This is really helpful, although, it’s going to be very awkward. But that’s not our discussion for today, you said you wanted to talk about changes I can make the Isle and whether or not I’m able to accept donations, correct? Well, I haven’t spoken to the court so the answer is no, but I can do small batches of donations like normal and add your stuff to it. That way, Pan and I can split the donations and hand them out to the kids.”

Alice looked down sadly. “Are you-“

“Alice, the Isle legally is Auradon property but because Wonderlandian’s and Neverlandian’s live on there, it isn’t fully Auradon property. Only small chunks aren’t and messing with the chunks that are can seem like an act of war, and King Beast has hated my mother and suspected that she would declare war on him. He has Auradon prepared for the day Wonderland steps out of line, I cannot risk my kingdom. I love the Isle kid’s as if they were my own but I wouldn’t want to put the lives of civilians at risk because I let my heart get in the way of my decisions.”

“Oh, I understand,” Alice said dejectively.

“I can go over the document’s again and double check, but it’s the safest option. Until Auradon starts to care about the Isle at least. When that happens, fuck all the rules because they won’t know what’s theirs and what’s not,” Alice smiled at that statement.

“You really are a strong, passionate Queen. Much like your mother, Wonderland has needed you more than you think,” Alice said. “You will always have my vote your majesty.”

“Please Alice, call me Quin behind closed doors. I don’t care for the court life or court rules and what not. I wasn’t raised to be a Queen, I was raised to be me.”

\----

Mal and the other kids sat in Ursula’s chip shop. Her feet laid over Jay’s leg’s, Evie was resting on her shoulder and Carlos was sat on the floor picking up dirt and throwing it away. Harry sat behind them with Gil and his sisters (and Uma’s sister’s since she was on shift at that time). It was what should’ve been a normal day for them all, surviving, starving, stealing. Well, until they heard on Gaston’s TV that an announcement would be made from the royals and the kids of the Isle being the kid’s of the Isle were obviously very nosey.

They had all accepted that they could only rely on Wonderland and Neverland years ago, even Quin who would try to tell them otherwise stopped trying to convince them. They were twenty-two year’s into a trash pile. It was them against the world, against their parent’s and against the cold.

Evie shivered as a strong gust of wind blew open the gate on the establishment. The numbers in this room would surely dwindle. There was no way they wouldn’t and Mal knew that. They all did and it hurt her deeply, only a few would definitely survive. Those being Mal, Uma, Freddie and Hadie. They were all descendants of god’s. They wouldn’t be able to die, she was sure. Well, she knew her and Hadie wouldn’t they were direct descendants of a god. The others it was all guesses.

“How late am I?” Isabel asked breaking the silence in the shop. Everyone turned to look at the lilac haired girl, with her warm smile and brown eyes.

“Not late at all,” Ginny Gothel spoke up from her place near the son’s of Gaston.

“Is Quin not coming?” Mal asked slowly.

“She’s just in a meeting with Alice she’ll be here in-“ Isabel started as the door was thrust open and Quin stood there. Not looking out of breath for someone who ran from one half of the Isle to the other half.

“I’m here!” Quin exclaimed. “I’m here.”

“Was that planned?” Carlos asked, raised his brow skeptically to the couple.

“No,” Isabel answered as she sat near the back with some of the younger children. The VKs didn’t believe them but sighed in agreement.

“Ugh, can they hurry up,” Ceilia groaned. “We’ve been here since gods know what time.”

“Patience,” Freddie reminded.

“No they actually need to hurry it the fuck up,” Quin agreed. Ceilia looked back to the Queen who was lounging on the floor in black and red leather. Her eye’s closed as she listened to the howling winds and the rough waters.

“Quin!” Isabel scolded.

“No, because it’s the same shit every time. They make it all to be that they care about us and never implement the changes. Why should we give a fuck anymore?” she ranted, her anger and frustration becoming clear.

“We need to have hope,” Isabel retorted.

“We’ve had hope for the past twenty-two years. It’s done us no good but hurt us.”

“You would’ve needed to watch this anyway, so shut up and stop complaining,” Isabel hissed. Quin groaned and threw her head back but gave in.

The tv crackled, and soon the channel full of goodness propaganda switched into a news show ran by Snow White. Everyone sat up a little straighter without realising it. They were captivated by the bright colours, clean streets, the natural sun.

“It looks so beautiful,” Evie breathed out sadly.

“It does,” the other’s agreed. By now Uma was sat near her cousin and sister’s. She didn’t care about Ursula’s cries to make her do the dishes, the pirate just wanted to know what Auradon would say.

“Hello, I am your presenter, Snow White,” the Queen started as the camera panned over the people sat in the seats. All in their representative colours with their children next to them. Looking pristine and prestigious. “Today is the day that Crown Prince Benjamin will announce his first proclamation. Everyone is nervous, and excited. What will it be? You’ll find out in five minutes.”

“Not more waiting!” Dizzy, the daughter of Drizella, exclaimed.

“I actually hate this,” Jade stated. Her eyes blank as she stared at the royal’s on screen, their outfits being discussed by Snow White.

“It’s only five minutes then we can go back to normal with Boreadon ignoring us,” Quin stated. She may have legal rules that allow her to get off the Isle, but that didn’t mean that she was acknowledged by Auradon. None of the royal’s turned up to her coronation and as far as they were concerned, Mirana was still Queen. So, she was very much ignored by the royals.

“True,” Uma agreed as she held Ceilia closer to her.

“-now we have our prestigious and honoured royal family, Queen Belle, King Beast and Crown Prince Ben!” Snow White exclaimed on the TV. All the royal’s in the crowd stood up and applauded, some curtseying and bowing as the family passed.

The VKs attention was on Ben and solely Ben, they had never seen him before. They didn’t know what he looked like. They knew what Adam and Belle looked like since they made it their whole mission to let everyone know who they’re awful rulers were, but Ben was never mentioned.

Even Quin and Mal who cared the least about the announcement’s watched Ben carefully. Wanted to know what he would say, would he be sympathetic or would he condemn them more. It was nerve racking and made them all feel sick.

He pushed back some of his brown hair as he stepped up onto the white podium spotting the camera’s before leaning into the microphone. “Good morning Auradon, Wonderland, Neverland and the Isle resident’s,” he started making everyone gasp in shock. The VKs sat there too in shock, they had never been announced or spoken to before. They were just forgotten. “I’m here to announce my first proclamation. My first proclamation is to give Wonderland back their seat on the council. The seat will go to the late Queen of Heart’s daughter Quin. With Quin on the council, I can help to change the Isle and make the tough decision for what I really want as my first proclamation.”

There was a pause. No one dared to breathe or move. The tension lingered over them as Ben looked up into a camera before speaking again.

“I’ve been told by Princess Aurora about the Isle of the Lost for as long as I can remember. She taught me and her daughter, Princess Audrey, about how we should save them from that prison as she calls it. At the time, I thought she was wrong. It wasn’t a prison; it was a home. But as I grew older and I looked at the Isle, I saw the darkness of it. This was then backed up by the fact King Beast didn’t allow Wonderland a seat on the council, Wonderland being the only council member to live on the Isle permantly in these last twenty years.”

“In those twenty years, children of these people have been born. As seen by Queen Quin, and they deserve a chance. They deserve redemption, they deserve a change. So, with guidance by Queen Quin (if she would help) I’d like to chose 4 children of villain’s and give them a chance to study here in Auradon for the next Academic year starting September this year.”

“That is my proclamation. We need to give a chance to the newer generation and erase the prejudice against them,” Ben explained as silence fell over the audience. Even in Ursula’s shop, there was a silence. “Thank you for listening.”

Ben bowed and stepped away from the podium in the dead silence. The camera’s turned back to Snow White who stood there in shock, not even knowing what to say.

“And what an announcement that was,” she started still in shock. “You heard our Crown Prince, that starting next school year four student’s from the Isle will attend Auradon Prep and Queen Quin of Wonderland has a place on the council. What a delight!” she added. Her voice forced at the last statement before Quin burst out into laughter.

“Still hate’s my mother I see,” she chuckled lightly. The other VKs all rolled their eyes at Quin’s antics, before looking at the screen to see a group of royal’s having a conversation. Quin eyed them warily before the announcement ended and it went back to goodness propaganda.

“Maybe, that was worth the wait,” CJ Hook, stated.

“Maybe,” Quin breathed. She looked at the children and smiled. “I will get you all of this Isle. I promise. I have a spot on the council and a potential ally in Princess Aurora. I will not stop until all of you get off this cursed Isle. I promise you that,” she vowed. The VKs all nodded and hugged her, briefly. She was the oldest VK and was like an older sister to them all. If she made a promise to them, she would accomplish the aims.

For once, in the dull and cold February, the Isle resident’s had something to warm them up and to fight for. Especially the children and vengeful adults.

** Three months later. **

Quin snuck into the council room and looked around warily. She had to be careful, she didn’t want to cause a scene. Not this early on. She would need all the respect she could get to get what she wanted. She had an idea of the children she would invite off, starting with the second generation of kids. They were older than the third generation onwards, but young enough to not have all their morals in one place. They had the ability to learn life lessons from Quin, and when she started to date Peter Pan Jr, Pan. These children would also be open about their lives on the Isle and bring the Isle flair which would make integrating other children easier.

The young Queen looked around. She was the most inexperienced on the council, even Crown Prince Ben had more experience than her. She was also undressed too, but she didn’t care for that. Her red dress that was just toile at the bottom was not impressive in this room, but Quin didn’t mind. She had learnt form the Isle how important clothes were and she wouldn’t waste money on multiple pieces of clothing to only wear it once. It was impractical and made people suffer.

In the shadows, Quin walked to her mother’s old seat. It was hard to do so, the pain of losing her was still present. Especially because she never knew Elizabeth. All that she had learnt about the former Queen was from her diary and accounts from Alice and other Wonderlandian’s.

Touching the seat carefully, Quin sat down like other royals. Surprisingly, no one noticed her yet. She was glad for that. She didn’t want to be noticed. Quin just wanted to get in and get out, but she couldn’t. If she failed to show, it would reflect poorly on the Isle and its resident’s. This meant Quin would have to attend and take every little snide comment from Leah with her head held high.

She was alone at the top, for now. She knew that next to her would be Princess Aurora and her family minus her children, in front of her would be Queen Anna and King Kristoff. That made her nervous admittedly. She knew that Anna’s sister disagreed with the Isle and was her godmother, the other was Aurora, but Anna she had no clue about and that unsettled her.

Sitting there patiently and hiding her nerves, Quin looked the image of a queen. One to be respected and one that wouldn’t give in. If people had looked to her, they would say she was the spitting image of Elizabeth. Her black hair and height differentiated her from the late Queen though.

Where Elizabeth was pretty small, Quin was very tall. Standing at about six foot. Her eyes were the same green-blue as her mothers, her lips were small but big enough to not be complained about. Her black hair was something she inherited from her father, but the red tips were to add in Elizabeth somehow. Her fair skin was something she got from both of her parent’s and the way her lips could raise and smirk was an exact replica of Elizabeth.

If you had told Aurora that her goddaughter was in the room in her mother’s seat, she wouldn’t believe you. She was basically a carbon copy of Elizabeth through and through, only the height was the difference.

Turning to Phillip, her husband, she nodded her head in Quin’s direction. “Phil,” she ehispered. “That’s my Goddaughter. She’s actually- Gods- I feel sick with nerves. Oh Phillip. What do I do? Do I walk up to her or wait? Or will she make the first move?” she ranted to her husband as he held her on his arm, guiding her to her seat next to Quin.

“Briar, just breathe. If Queen Quin would like to talk, I’m sure she’ll come to you and even then, she might not know you’re one of her Godmother’s. It’s best to wait. After all, this will be her first council meeting since Wonderland doesn’t have one and she is in a room with people she has never met and have punished her for just being born,” Phillip explained. He removed his arm and hugged her using her shoulders. “Calm down love,” he mumbled as they sat near Quin.

Aurora nodded but felt her heart tug as she looked to the Queen. She was so much like Elizabeth in looks and so far in personality. Quiet but deadly. The lack of extravagance made her heart ache too, it was like she was a younger version of Elizabeth but with more trauma and possibly, anger.

Quin noticed the couple sit in their seat’s next to her and realised how unprepared and alone she was. It was fine. She just needed to stay still and speak up about her reasoning for the children she chose. That’s it. That’s all she would have to do and no one would speak to her.

\---

Quin stood up as the rest of the royal’s did. She had slipped the Wonderlandian crown on a few moment’s before as to be respectful, since other royal’s had their crown’s on. It wasn’t the fanciest but it would do. A crown was a crown, a symbol of respect.

Quin watched as the royal family stepped down and how Ben smiled slightly at the sight of her. She would be respected here, well at least by Ben. Her voice would be heard. She would get those four children off the Isle. She knew it, she’d just have to convince their heroes the same.

\---

Quin was bored. She had been sat in the chair silent for hours and they had yet to cover what she was there for. The children. Trying to not tap her foot (or touch her hair, Mirana would kill her if she did) Quin waited for one of the royal’s to say something. Anything about the Isle.

She wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, until, Crown Prince Ben stood up. “Well, we are almost at the end to the council session. We have one last thing to discuss, the children from my proclamation,” he addressed. He turned to Quin. “So, you Majesty, do you have any idea on the children you would like to give the chance of Auradon?”

Quin sat up straighter as everyone sat there in shock. She was quiet and hadn’t spoken a word and a word hadn’t been said to her but now she would have to address this room for the first time. “Yes, your highness,” she began, her voice loud and clear. Hoping it wouldn’t tremble. Ben nodded to her and she continued onward. “My choice for the children are of what we on the Isle call the second generation. This generation is young enough to not have their beliefs set in stone like the first generation, they’re also young enough to inspire the younger children of the Isle because of the close age gap. They’re also old enough to keep part of the Isle which will make other children integrate easier should this continue.”

“Going through my mother’s old diaries, I picked four children of infamous villain’s who shouldn’t upset their respective heroes. Although, if their respective heroes disagree I do have a much longer list still in mind,” Quin continued as she fought the urge to play with her fingers. “The first one is the daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie Grimhilde. The next one is the son of Cruella De Vil, Carlos De Vil. Alongside them, the son of Jafar, Jay Awad. Finally, the daughter of Maleficent, Mal.” All council members sat there in shock but Quin knew what she was doing was right.

“These four are respected because of their parent’s and their heinous acts. This means on the Isle, they are like ‘rulers’. If they can learn to change in Auradon, it will inspire every other child on the Isle to do the same, which goes back to my point earlier about how if Crown Prince Ben continues with this programme once he becomes King it would make everything easier,” Quin concluded. Looking down the table she noticed the shock, the anger, the confusion on the faces of the crowd. The only ones that weren’t were Anna and Kristoff and Queen Ella.

“Why didn’t you choose one of Anastasia’s children? Or Drizella’s?” Queen Leah sniffed. “You have to condemn my family to another tragedy.”

“I didn’t chose any of Anastasia’s children because they are in the first generation minus Anthony, and he isn’t a nice person or someone that can be improved on. To set an example to the other VKs there needs to be people who can change positively from Auradon. And for Drizella’s child, she is only eleven. Too young to move from the Isle to Auradon. It’s better to remove older people who can guide the younger ones,” Quin replied carefully. “Also, I am not condemning your family to another tragedy. It is up to Aurora and Phillip whether or not they want Mal to come, Mal is only my suggestion and who I would advise to come over. Besides, with the whole magic dampening barrier Mal is not used to magic.”

Blue Fairy and Fairy Godmother nodded. “If you don’t mind Queen Quin,” Blue Fairy began. “May I add in something about how bringing Mal over could be good for other magical beings on the Isle?”

“Of course Blue Fairy,” Quin beamed. “You don’t need to ask me.” Quin sat down and Blue Fairy stood up.

“Queen Leah, bringing Mal over would be good for us fae and other magical beings to learn how much damage the magic dampening barrier has done. Young fairies should be near magical sources but because of the Isle, Mal hasn’t which can be a problem in the future. But if we clamp down on it and learn the damage and figure out a solution,” Blue Fairy explained before turning to Aurora and Phillip. “This isn’t to sway your decision your majesties, but to give you an insight on fae life. Although, Princess Aurora, you should’ve known this already as the current Queen of the Moors.”

Aurora nodded alightly. “I did know Blue Fairy, but thank you for giving the whole council that lecture so now they can understand why I am for bringing Mal over. My husband might be against it, I cannot speak for him, but Mal hasn’t done anything to me but be born. It would be unfair to leave her on an Isle where she cannot embrace her heritage and where she can inspire other children.” Aurora paused and turned to Quin, who was sat there still. “Thank you, your Majesty for giving us this decision. And I’m sorry it’s taken this long for a change to happen to the Isle.”

“It’s fine, your highness,” Quin stated. “You are open to giving a child a chance, that takes courage I cannot fathom. It is I who must thank you for seeing us as children and not villain’s like some of our parent’s.”

Aurora’s heart broke at the word’s leaving Quin’s mouth before she looked up blinking tears away. Phillip noticed this and his heart broke bu the couldn’t comfort his wife, not now at least. The Prince turned to look at Quin who was studying the room and squeezing her hand’s under the table. IT was then that Phillip finally realised that the Queen was so young and in unfamiliar territory.

Clearing his throat slightly to gain the tables attention, “You majesty, I agree with my wife. Maleficent’s child has done nothing to us personally and with all the evidence you have created for your argument as to why she should attend Auradon Prep with the rest of the student’s, it is very valid,” Phillip explained. Quin nodded slightly but couldn’t answer as Anita Radcliffe stood up.

“I would like to say that I agree that Carlos De Vil may come to Auradon Prep,” Anita stated. She was a soft spoken woman though. “So does my husband Roger,” she added on before sitting down. Quin looked to the man next to Anita and decided to warn Carlos about going anywhere near him. He didn’t look too pleased with his wife’s decision but didn’t say anything against it either.

Quin looked away and back at the wall. “You majesty,” someone said, gaining Quin’s attention. She looked around to be met with Snow White’s kind smile. “My step-sister, what is she like?”

“Oh, Evie is amazing. She likes to design clothes and help out with the younger kids. Very perky, flirtatious but is comfort driven too,” Quin explained slightly. “I won’t reveal everything about her, nor about the other VKs since that is their story to tell and if they want to tell their stories. But I think she’ll be able to fit into Auradon pretty well and be able to guide the others to help them find their place in the bigger picture.” Snow White nodded.

“I think she’ll be a delight for Auradon, so, I guess I agree to my step-sister coming over,” Snow White stumbled. She looked to David who shrugged.

“The Evil Queen never did anything personally to me, but if you are fine with Evie coming over. Then I guess, I’m fine with Evie coming over,” David agreed half-heartedly. Quin let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. All she had to get to agree were Jasmine and Aladdin. Turning to them, Quin saw a soft smile on both of their faces before a nod.

“We agree,” Aladdin said with the small, sad smile on his face and Quin felt over joyed.

All the royal’s and important member’s turned to face Ben who nodded. “So, I guess our newest student’s will be Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. I’ll send invitations out and form’s for them to fill,” Ben explained. “They’ll be safe here your majesty,” he added to reassure Quin.

“I don’t doubt that your highness,” Quin started. “But, what about holiday’s? Guardian’s? Allergies? We have the student’s list yes, but we don’t have the other legal necessities and the education gap. This is only the start.” Quin reminded.

The other royal’s paused as they listened to Quin realising that this was a huge task. They also realised that their lack of care in the Isle made those student’s behind. Something Elsa kept on stating multiple times but they disregarded.

“We can work on that in another meeting dedicated to it,” Aurora suggested. “It’s awfully late now and I doubt that Crown Prince Ben will have a solution to those as of now. So, let’s just get some rest. We know the student’s we want and the rest can be agreed at a later date.” Everyone at the table nodded their heads and Quin smiled tightly to them all.

It was a start, but it wasn’t a good start. But she had 4 months to fix it all, she could do something in that time. She knew it. If her mother could prepare Wonderland in nine months, she could prepare four students and two countries in four months.


End file.
